With a little help from Leaola
by LoisLane1986
Summary: When Emily's cousin comes to stay with Casey and Derek's family she soon becomes fast friends with Casey and a worthy opponent for Derek. But will Casey be able to keep her cool once Derek start showing interest in Leaola? Dasey. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_**Epilogue**_

Let me just say one thing. My cousin Emily's best friend is a little frantic. She's cool and all but who can live with so much order and, and, oh what's that word I'm looking for...tidiness, that's the word. I like her and all. Don't get me wrong. Casey McDonald is a great person but she's too close to perfect. I think she needs to live life. And I think that I'm the one to help her and if Derek decides to help wouldn't be that bad. Besides it's not like he's Casey's property, he's just her stepbrother. So why would she have any interest in who's he's with what so ever.

_**Chapter 1-The meeting.**_

Emily is a great cousin and I love to visit her. I really do, but everytime I go to see her all she can talk about is Derek Venturi this, Derek Venturi that. All I hear is Derek,Derek,Derek!! I needed a subject change and quick because when Emily gets started talking about something she doesn't change the topic unless someone does it for her.

"Hey Em?" I asked her. Emily turned to look at me. She just stared at me like something was wrong. "I was just wondering. How's your best friend? Casey, right?" _**'God I hope** **this is a good subject change'**_ I thought.

"She's good. Did you know that she's Derek's stepsister?" Emily said. _**'Oh no, not Derek.'** _I thought as I dreaded the fact that Emily might start up again.

"Really? Well tell me about her?" I asked. Hoping so, so much that she would devert her attention to Casey and away from Derek.

"Well, She's really smart, she's amazing in school, a great student, really nice, easy to get along with, high strung at times,"Emily continued on as I just smiled at her. Hopefully me and Casey will get along. After all I have to stay at their house for a while. Kind of the rest of the school year. My parents were involved in a really horrible car accident and in their will they stated that if anything ever happens to them to send me to my cousin Emily's house for the time being. But unfortunetly Emily's house doesn't have enough room for me. That's where Casey's family comes in. Casey's mom and stepdad offered for me to stay with them until the end of the school year or until my parents get better. Whichever one happens. As it turns out I'm with them for the end of the school year. That's why Emily is telling me all about Derek. Casey's stepbrother who appearently is the school's hottie. But he just sounds boring to me.

"Okay. We're here!" My aunt said as she pulled up infront of Casey and Derek's house. Emily got out of the car and I followed. My aunt opened the trunk to get my luggage. My seven big bags of luggage. I grabbed a few bags and so did Emily as we made our way up to the door of the Venturi-McDonald household. _**'I hope they like me. And if not, oh** **well.'** _I thought to myself as my aunt rung the doorbell.

"Couldn't we have just walked over instead?" I asked

"Honey, you're bags weighs a ton! I don't think hauling them over would have done any good." My aunt said to me as she put my bags down. _**'Maybe I shouldn't have packed so** **heavily.'** _I thought as I listened to my aunt sigh. People are never quite sure how me and Emily are related mainly because we don't look anything alike. Mainly because I'm adopted. I'm mixed actually. Emily's dad's brother and his wife adopted me after I was given up for adoption. My real parents however gave me quite a mix. My dad was half black and half native american and my mom was half japanese, a quarter norweighan, and a quarter italian. Thus I came to be after they did you know...I'm not going to say it because every child in the world never wants to know or admit that their parents infact have sex. It's just gross to even think about it. But anyway..

"Maybe their not home." I said. No one had answered the door after my aunt had rung it so she rang it again. Only this time I heard a girl scream one thing.Derek.

"Sounds like Derek did something to Casey." Emily said looking at her mom then at me. All of a sudden the door swung open and a guy my age was standing there smiling. _'**Does he not know how to talk?'** _I thought to myself. Why is that all guys seem to not know how to talk after they answer the door. And if they do it's always.

"Yeah?" Derek said. That seems to be the only word guys know how to use when they open the door. That or _**'What do you want?'** _is another popular choice.

"Derek. Can you help us with these bags?" My aunt said as she picked up the bags that she had placed down and walked inside pushing Derek aside. Emily followed and I followed Emily. Derek closed the door and walked over to where we had placed my bags. As soon as I looked up from putting my bags down a man and a woman entered the room.

"Nora, George! Hi." My aunt said as she hugged them. _**'That must be Casey's mom and Derek's dad.'** _I thought as I looked at them.They smiled at my aunt and then looked at me. I noticed that I was just staring at them with a very blank expression."This is my niece Leaola. Lea this is Nora and George." I smiled quickly in hopes that they didn't notice that I stared off into space. They came over and hugged me.

"Leaola. It's a pleasure to have you stay with us. We are so excited that you're here." Nora said with a big smile on her face.

"Very excited. You'll be staying with Casey in her room. Are you okay with that?" George said.

"Yeah. I'm fine with that. I was dreading that fact that I might have to room with Derek. That would have been torture." I replied with a smile.

"And why would that have been torture?" Derek asked walking forward and standing infront of me staring me down in the eyes._ **'I wonder if he really thinks that he can scare** **me off by staring me down.'** _I thought to myself as I smirked and scoffed a bit.

"Not torture for me. Torture for you." I said. Before Derek could reply Casey came down the stairs and came over to me.

"Hi! I'm Casey. You must be.."

"Leaola."

"Leaola. That's pretty. Welcome." Casey said as she smiled at me. _**'Seems nice enough.'** _I thought.

"Well lets get your stuff upstairs and get you settled." Nora said as everyone grabbed a bag and went upstairs. I followed them but stopped half-way and turned towards the bottom of the stairs and looked at Derek.

"You know, Derek. You might want to rethink anything that you might want to pull on Casey or me while I'm here. You never know what kind of payback you'll get." I said with a smirk. Derek looked at me with an intrigued look.

"Is that a threat?" Derek asked.

"No. It's both a notification and a promise. I'll see you at dinner." I said as I turned and continued up the stairs to Casey's room. As I entered I noticed how neat and organized Casey's room was. As I walked towards the middle of the room where everyone was standing I just looked around the room.

"So.. What do you think?" Casey asked with a smile. I noticed a cot near the window.

"It's nice. Very neat and organized." I said as I turned to face Casey, George, Nora, Emily, and my aunt.

"I know. Now I know that there's not that much room in here. But Mom and George got an extra dresser for your clothes and I made extra room in my closet and anything that we can't fit in here we'll just put under my bed." Casey said as she looked around the room while she explained this all to me. I nodded as I took it all in. _**'This is going to be fun.'** _As I thought

"Alright. Well, Leaoloa. We'll let you get settled in. Call if you need anything okay?" As my aunt came over and gave me a hug.

"I will. I promise." I said as I smiled at her.

"And I'll see you in school in two days okay Lea?" Emily said as she came over and hugged me. _**'I love her. She talks a lot on thing but I love her. She's the best'** _I thought as I smiled at her. My aunt said bye to both Nora and George as her and Emily left. Nora closed the door. I just sighed and sat down on my cot. Casey sat down across from me on her bed.

"So Emily told me what happened. And I just want to say how incredibly sorry I am. If there's anything I can do please let me know."

"Well, there is one thing." I said

"Name it." Casey said as she leaned forward.

"Your stepbrother, Derek. How many mean things has he done to you?" I asked.

"Too many to name. Why?" She asked looking at me with a confused look.

"I just thought that since your opening your room and home to me, that I might, you know, give Derek a taste of his own medicine." I said. Casey perked up. She got up and came and sat down next to me and looked at me.

"By 'own medicine' you mean.."

"Getting him back. Payback basically." I said.

"Leaola I-"

"You can call me Lea" I said as I interrupted her.

"Okay, Lea. I don't think you can handle Derek. He is the king of pranking. No one can get him." She said trying to get me to reconsider my offer. But Casey didn't know my history at all. And all the pranks that Emily has told me about that Derek has pulled on Casey I know that he will be no problem.

"Trust me Casey. I can take care of him. Emily told me about all the pranks he has pulled on you. Let's just say that Derek is an amature compared to me and by the time that I'm done with him he wont be pulling anymore pranks." I said as I smiled at Casey. Derek wont know what hit him when I'm through with him.

**Okay. This is my first ever! Life with Derek fic. It's a Dasey I promise but I need to add something into the mix. I can't let it be easy for Derek and Casey to get together. That would be boring for me to write. I like obstacles and challenges in my stories. So I hope you enjoy it! Review if you!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2- The Revenge Part 1_**

Okay so it's been a week since I started living with the Venturi-McDonalds. Personally I don't mind it one bit but if there's one thing that I could change about this family is Derek. He's rude, disgusting, and just plain old annoying. He's pranks also have been sad. I feel bad for not letting him have fun tormenting Casey. Wait...no I don't. I take that back. I get pleasure in seeing him disabled and seeing Casey happy. That is until I came out of Casey's room ready to go downstairs to get some breakfast when I heard Casey yell Derek's name and Derek laughing. _**'Oh no he didn't'**_ I thought to myself as I slipped into his room. I looked around. _**'What a sty.'**_ I thought as I dreged through his room. Kicking misellanious things out of my way but making sure that it wasn't noticable. As I found my way to Derek's backpack I saw something that caught my eye. Not only was there superglue but little scissors that could do some damage. I grabbed the superglue and the scissors and went to work. It only took me about two minutes to do everything that I wanted and got out of there with enough time to make it down to the table to eat breakfast. As I sat down I wanted to be obvious that I did something but nothing to big. So when I sat down I looked at Derek and as soon as he took a sip of his drink water dribbled down onto his shirt. I smirked but quickly hid it before Derek looked at me. Casey started to laugh but stopped when Derek glared at her.

"Great. Now I have to go upstairs and change." Derek said as he looked at me. " I'm surprised Leaola. That prank is very tiny. You must be tired to do anything real." Derek got up and went upstairs. Casey turned to me and smiled.

"Lea. That was funny but so tiny. Why?" Casey asked me. I just looked at her and smirked than took a sip of my juice.

"Just wait until we get to school." I continued to eat. As soon as I was done we left. Later while at Casey and Emily's locker I looked over at Derek. I noticed that he was struggling to get his bag open. Casey and Emily noticed my smile and turned to see what I was smiling at.

"Lea? Why are you smiling at Derek like that?" Emily asked.

"Just watch and you'll see why." I said not breaking my gaze from Derek at his locker. He continued to struggle more to get the zipper to open. Once he tugged on the zipper and the bag at the same time the bottom of his bag ripped open and his boxer fell onto the floor. Derek seeing that picked them up quickly and shoved them into his bag through the bottom. As he wrestled with his bag more his zipper lining to the big compartment ripped spilling everything everywhere. Derek picked up his books and shoved his bag in his locker and closed it quickly. Casey and Emily laughed as they watched Derek. Emily and Casey turned to me as Derek made his way towards us.

"That was amazing Lea." Casey said as I shushed her quickly. As Derek stood infront of me. Casey and Emily looked at him and me wondering what was going to happen next.

"Clever. Very Clever. But I'll get you. Count on it." Derek said as he stared at me. _**'Why does he think that his stare scares me? What an idiot.'**_ I thought as I just smiled.

"Bring it on, Big Bird. Oh by the way. Cute boxers. I especially loved the elmo ones. Ultra cute." I said as I stared him back in his eyes. Derek just kept glaring at me thinking that I was going to backdown but I knew he wasn't ready to backdown as well.

"Look. I'm going to give you a choice. You either A.) Stop while you can or B.) Be tremendously humiliated. Which one is it going to be?" Derek asked me. _**'Like an utlimatium is**_ _**going to scare me out of humiliating you? You are sadly sadly wrong little man.'**_ I thought as I laughed at him.

"What's wrong Venturi? Ar-Are you actually afraid that your losing your throne to a girl? Well I'm flattered but no thanks. I eat guys like you for breakfast. So here's your choice. You either A.) Leave Casey alone, B.) Have something even more embarrassing be shown to the entire school, or C.) You can run away with your tail inbetween your legs like a little scared dog. Which will it be?" I asked. I have to give him some credit. He actually thinks that he can take me down. He obviously has never been challenged like this before. He might have a little potential with this.

"Watch yourself." Derek said as he walked away. Men and their pride. What's with that. They just can't admit that a girl is better at something than they are? Geesh. You'd think that complex would have disappeared after a few hundred years. But it didn't surprise me. I figured that he would be like that. Especially since he knows that he's going down. And he's going down in a harsh way if he keeps this up. As Derek walked away angry Casey just watched him then turned to me. I knew she was about to say something totally negative. After all this is Casey. Always safe. Never letting loose and experiencing things. That's one thing about Casey that I can't stand. And that's one thing that I plan to break her out of. In due time. But going on..

"Lea. Are you sure you should have done that? I mean, I know Derek. And when you don't do things his way it can get pretty nasty. I don't want see you get hurt. I really don't." Casey said as she looked at me. She has this way of getting this really sad look on your face that makes you want to really regret whatever it is that you just did. It's a great quality in my eyes but also in my eyes its incredibly annoying. I hate it when she does this it makes me want to scream and run into a wall. But I just smiled at her like always and said..

"Cas, you know that he won't do anything to bad. Plus this is me we're talking about. He hasn't been able to top anything that I've done to him so far. How about this. If I feel that I've gone to far I'll stop and I'll surrender to him. How does that sound?" I asked hoping she would just agree and drop it.

"What! You can surrender. You're the first person to ever make him sweat. You have to keep going." Casey said. She totally did a 180 that surprised me and even Emily who had to nod and then look at her like she had gone insane.

"But you ju-"

"I know what I said. I don't want you to surrender. I just want you to be careful thats all." Casey said as she closed her locker. Sometimes I can't figure this girl out but she does have a little something in her. I just need her to let it out more often. We walked away and went to class. Derek Venturi better make sure that he wants to venture into this territory against me. As I sat in class I began to think about what Casey had said and I started to think about what would happen if I actually told Derek that I decided to take his offer. That might make this more interesting. So as soon as I got out of class I booked it to find Derek. When I found him he was walking down the hall towards me. As he approched I walked with him.

"What can I help you with?" He asked me.

"Well I was thinking about your offer and I realized that I don't want to be humiliated. And this whole thing is getting really tired and you know its pretty pathetic if you think about it. So what do you say?" I asked as Derek stopped and looked right into my eyes. I looked right back at him with a look of hope that he would do it. He smirked at me and then sighed.

"What's the catch?" He asked

"Catch? What do you mean? You offered, I considered, I took. No catch involved. Look I'm just tired of stringing this on. I need to focus on something a little bit more important like school, and my parents and how they are doing. Not about what prank I'm going to pull on you next." I said hoping he would believe me. He studied me for a second before and started to talk.

"All right. I guess your smarter than I thought you were" he said. _**'What! So you think I'm stupid huh? Well, you're going to wish that you never have said that.'**_ I thought to myself as I just stared at him. "I admit you have talent and yes, I let you get away with a few good pranks but they weren't great. I feel like I should take you under my wing and help you out a bit. But then again I don't want you to know all of my secret techniques. I a-" he stopped midsentence as I answered my cell phone.

"Hold that thought." I said as I flipped my cell open. "Hello? Yes this is she...Wh-what? When? Are you sure? O-Okay. I'll be right there." I closed my phone quickly and put it away. "Derek, I'm sorry but I have to go. Something came up."

"What is it? What happened?" Derek asked. As I looked at him to answer I noticed something in his eyes that I've never seen before. It was a look of worry. _**'Wow, he actually**_ _**looks like he cares. Maybe there is some human in him somewhere.'**_ I thought to myself.

"Nothing. I-I just have to go. I'm sorry" I ran off down the hall.

"Leaola! LEAOLA!!" I heard Derek yelling down the hall as I went out through the doors and into the parking lot.


	3. Author's Note

_**Authors Note**_

_**Hey Guys. I just wanted to say thanks for leaving reviews for my fan fic "With a little help from Leaola" I know you want me to update but its going to be a while because I'm always working or something. But i'm going to try and do my best. There should be a new or two new chapters up on tuesday so look for it!! Thanks guys again!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 3- The Visit_**

I ran outside I saw my aunt and cousin Emily in their van waiting for me. As I jumped in and closed the door behind me all I could do was look out the window. **_'I hope they're okay,' _**I thought to myself as my aunt drove to the hospital. As soon as we arrived I jumped out of the car and sprinted towards the room that my parents were kept in. When I reached their room and looked in they were gone. I was breathing so heavy that I felt like I was going to pass out. My aunt and Emily came up behind me as I rested my hands on my knees.

"That's what we wanted to tell you." Emily said as I stood back up and turned and faced her.

"What do you mean by 'Wanted to tell me'?" I asked. **_'They better have a damn good explanation for this because I'm_** **_going to be upset if they don't'_** I thought to my self as my breathing started to become regular again. I looked at my aunt who was smiling at me. So was Emily. "Why are you guys smiling? This isn't good!!" I said as they just smiled.

"Come on sweetie." My aunt said as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and Emily walked beside me. We went down the hall to a different room. As soon as I entered I saw my parents. And they were awake.

"MOM! DAD!" I yelled as I ran over and gave them each a hug. They couldn't really hug me back as well as I had hoped they could but I was just happy to see them looking back at me.

"Hey honey. How are you?" My mom asked as she smiled at me.

"Great now that you guys are awake. Does this mean that you guys can go home soon?" I asked my mom and dad looked at each other as their smiles faded. My mom looked back at me.

"I know you want us to come home and I know that you want to go home really badly but the truth is we wont be coming home for a while." My mom said as I stared at her.

"What do you mean? You guys are awake. That has to mean that you can come home." I said as I looked at my dad who looked as though he was about to die. **_'I don't understand what's going on. Why can't they go home?'_** I thought to myself.

"Sweetheart," my dad said as I looked at him, "We can't come home because of our test work. It's just the fact that when we had our accident we damaged a lot of things. Your mother broke both of her legs plus her collarbone. And I broke my leg, my collarbone, some ribs and my shoulder blade. Until all of our injuries heal we can't come home. We're sorry." My dad just stared at me, as did my mom. I couldn't help but tear up a bit. These are my parents for crying out loud.

"You do understand. Don't you?" My mom asked me as she touched my hand. I nodded and gave them both a reassuring smile. I gave them both hugs before I left because I knew that they wanted to be home with me as much as I did with them. I didn't let my aunt or Emily see me cry in the car because I hide it. That is until I got to the McDonalds/Venturi's house. As soon as I entered and put my stuff down I took one step on something and fell. I let out a scream as Derek came in laughing. When I looked down to see what I had fallen in it was oatmeal. **_'I'm not in the mood for this right now'_** I thought to myself as I stood up. I looked straight at Derek with my puffy eyes.

"You know you heard me get a phone call and you saw me run out of school. You didn't think that it was something of importance or something horrible!" I yelled at Derek's dad, Nora, and Casey entered to see what was going on. "For all you know that call could have been about my parents having died in the hospital! Derek Venturi you never once think about a persons feelings! I hope you're happy that my pain brings you happiness!" I yelled as I ran upstairs. Derek turned around and watched me, as did everyone else. Everyone looked back at Derek and he looked at them.

"What?" Derek said

"Nice work Derek." Casey said as she went after me. Derek looked at his dad and Nora and saw their disappointment in their eyes

"Derek you never think about consequences do you?" George said as he looked at Derek.

"Oh come on. She's obviously making this up. Pretending that she's upset just to get everyone to feel bad." Derek said trying to save his tail.

"You know Derek. I just got off the phone with Emily's mom and she told me that the reason Leaola had to leave early today was so that she could take her to the hospital to see her parents because they finally woke up. But they told Leaola that they couldn't come home for a long while. She's very attached to her parents Derek and she wants them to get better so that they can be at home as a family again. That's why she's upset. And I hope you think about what you just said and what you did." Nora said as her and George walked into the kitchen. Derek looked to the ground then up at the stairs and made his way up to Casey's room.

"I can't believe Der- wait. No I can believe that Derek would do something like this." Casey said as she sat down next to me. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back at me.

"Thanks Casey. You're a really good friend." I said as I hugged her. Casey hugged me back.

"Anytime." Casey looked at me then sighed. "You know your parents are going to get better and in no time they will be coming home."

"I know. I just really wish that they didn't get hurt so badly in that accident." I said but stopped when we heard a knock at the door. Casey got up and opened it.

"What do you want Derek?" Casey asked. Man was she mad. She had every right to be mad too.

"I came to apologize to Leaola." Derek said as he just stood in the hall in front of Casey.

"Well I'm not sure if she wants to talk to you right now." Casey said. I smiled when she said that. **_'She really is a good_** **_friend.'_** I thought to myself. I got up and gave Casey a light touch on the shoulder.

"It's okay Cas. I can handle him." I said as I smiled at her. Casey smiled back at me.

"Call if you need help okay?" Casey said. **_'So much loyalty in a friend is so hard to find these days'_** I thought to myself as I nodded at her. Casey walked down the hall and downstairs. I walked over to my cot and sat down on it and looked at Derek after he closed the door and turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Leaola. I didn't know the whole story. I just thought that you were putting on an act to get everyone to feel bad for you. I didn't know that your parents were the reason for your sudden leave from school today." Derek said as he sat on Casey bed and looked at me. I studied him for a second then looked back at his eyes and I could tell that he was being sincere about what he was saying. **_'I guess I'll forgive him this one time'_** I thought to myself as I let out a sigh and stood up in front of him. Derek stood up as well. **_'But I hate the fact that I have to look up at him when I'm talking to him. Damn him_** **_for being tall.'_** I thought to myself as I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"It's okay. At least you became a man and apologized. Didn't think it was in your job description." I said as Derek laughed, "But there will be consequences for your prank."

"What? I thought that you surrendered to me today at school." Derek said. I just smirked. **_'Silly little minded boy. That was before you did_** **_the whole oatmeal thing. Now it's war big bird boxers'_** I thought to myself.

"That was before **_you_** pulled your little stunt today when I got home. You broke my surrender. Now it's on." I smiled as I walked to the door, opened it and went downstairs with Derek following me as I headed towards the kitchen where everyone was.

"What? That's not fair. You surrendered fair and square. We never discussed an agreement breaker." Derek said. I walked over to Casey and stood next to Nora and looked straight at Derek.

"Sorry buddy boy. But you have to pay the price if you break the agreement first. If I were you I would sleep with the lights on." I said as I smiled. **_'Now it's show time. He'll never know what hit him.'_** I thought to myself as I drank some milk.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 4- The beginning of the war_**

So it's been nice here at the Venturi-McDonalds. It's been such a relaxing 2 weeks. Derek has pulled no pranks. Casey and me are getting closer everyday and my parents are getting better. But all relaxing and no pranking makes me a very dull girl. I needed to do something that would set off a pranking war. But what? I could do some old tricks but then Derek would laugh at me. So…I've got it!!! I'll do a Derek. **_'But what Derek prank can I do?'_** I thought to myself as I paced around in Casey's room. I sat down on the cot and thought for a bit. Then it hit me. I could superglue Derek to his chair when he sits down for breakfast. **_'Genius'_** I thought but that wasn't the entire prank. There was more work to be done. I knew no one else was up in the house because I was just pacing around Casey's room and it was only 5am. So I left her room very quietly and headed towards the kitchen. As soon as I got down there I heard someone in there rustling about. **_'Who the heck is up at this time in the morning…besides me.'_** I thought to myself. As I walked into the kitchen I turned on the light. Derek jumped and turned around facing me. He had superglue in his hands.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm just, well…wait. Why are you up so early?" Derek asked me. He knew that I would never get up this early. Not for anything. Well only if Orlando Bloom were knocking at our door then I would be up.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm still worried about my parents." I told him hoping he would buy my lie and not see through it. And to my luck he didn't. I sat down at the island in the kitchen and Derek sat down next to me. I looked at him to find him looking at me. It bothered me. "What?" I asked. He was just staring at me. Not saying anything. I have an issue when people stare but don't say a word.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," Derek said

"Oh you can actually think? I had no idea" I interrupted him giving him a joking grin. He smiled back at me.

"Funny. No I was just thinking how hard this must be for you. I mean not having your parents around and living with a family you hardly know." Derek looked down then back at me. I just looked at him in the eyes. **_'Wow. That actually_** **_sounded sincere and surprisingly nice'_** I thought.

"It was at first but I've come to like this family a lot. Nora is awesome, your dad is amazing and so funny, Lizzie and Edwin are just like the little brother and sister I've always wanted, and Casey is basically my best friend." I said knowing very well that I didn't mention Derek.

"And what about me?" Derek asked with this look of well you know that look that people get when you leave them out and they want to know why? That was the look that he was giving me. I looked at him realizing that he wanted to know where I stood with him.

"Oh well you are the one that challenges me to come up with better pranks to pull on you each and every day. Without you I would never grow and neither would my pranks." I said

"Oh." Derek just said looking down. I felt bad I think he honestly hoped that I didn't hate him or something like that.

"And." I started as Derek's head shot up to look at me in the eyes "You're also a good friend. Especially sitting here talking to me at 5am listening to me when you clearly could have made up some lame excuse to get me out of here so you can continue to glue my spoon to the napkin." I finished with a smile. Derek smiled back and gave a little laugh at the same time. He looked over at the spoon then back at me.

"Yeah. That. Well I'm not in a pranking mood this morning. But it would counteract yours. I bet you actually came down here to put glue on my chair." He said. I smiled and looked down.

"Yeah, yeah." I said as I looked back at him. "What a pair of pranksters we are eh? We know each other well enough to know when we're trying to prank each other."

Derek laughed and I did too. These talks are so rare but I would never tell him or Casey that I actually enjoy these talks that Derek and I have. It's the only time where I actually feel as though he's not distant and is actually listening. We both headed upstairs from the kitchen and went to bed. As soon as I got into Casey's room her alarm went off. I looked at the clock fast and realized that it said 6:30am. **_'Crap if she wakes up and sees that I'm awake she's going to ask me_** **_what's going on'_** I thought as I rushed over to my cot got underneath the covers and pretended to be sleeping. Casey woke up and got out of her bed and came over to me.

"Lea. Wake up. We have to go to school." Casey said while shaking me. I had to pretend that I was asleep so whenever she wakes me up I grunt and pull at the covers while she tries to get the covers off. "Lea, come on. We have to get up." I finally gave in like I did every morning. When I got downstairs to get some breakfast I noticed that Derek was just drinking some Orange Juice. He looked at me when I came into the kitchen and said something that made everyone turn and look at him.

"Morning Lea." Derek said while sipping his juice. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him. He smirked at me when I reached for the cupboard door. As soon as I saw that smirk I took my hand down. His smirked disappeared quickly.

"Morning Derek." I said with a smile as I grabbed my stuff. "See you at school."

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Nora asked as I opened the door.

"I'll get something on the way to school. Bye" I said as I left. Derek looked stunned when I left. **_'So I guess the war is_** **_beginning. Well he better be prepared to come home crying to daddy.'_** I thought as I walked to school.

**

* * *

Hey guys sorry this chapter is soo short. I had some time before going to work and this idea just hit me. I promise the next chapter will be longer. And hopefully will be up sometime this week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 4- The beginning of the war part II_**

As soon as I got to school I went straight to Derek's locker. **_'23-19-6'_** I thought to myself enjoying the fact that I had memorized Derek's locker combo. As soon as I opened the locker door I could feel someone standing behind me.

"What are you doing at Derek's locker?" Said the voice that I had never heard before. I whipped around faster than my grandma eats. As soon as I looked at the guy I recognized him from pictures in Casey's room.

"Well, Derek put something of mine in here the other day and I need it now so I'm looking for it. Who are you?" I asked. **_'I pride my self on my lying skills.'_** I thought to myself waiting for him to reply.

"Sam. Derek's best friend." Sam said holding out his hand. **_'I guess he wants me to shake his hand. Guess it couldn't hurt.' _**I thought as I smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Sam. I'm Leaola. I'm staying with Derek and Casey's family for a while." I said. **_'God when is he going to get the hint to leave so I can do what I came here to do.' _**I thought to myself. Guys rarely get hints that us girls tend to drop them and they just don't pick up on them. Unfortunately though I saw Derek coming and quickly closed his locker door. **_'Good thing he didn't__ see that.'_** I thought to myself as soon as Derek approached.

"Leaola. What are you doing at my locker?" Derek asked.

"Nothing. I'm just talking to your friend Sam here. I was going to leave you like 20 bucks because I know you'll need it later for something and I don't want to see you take it from Edwin." I said with a smile on my face.

"What? You just had his locker door open. I saw it." Sam said as I shot him the worst glare in the world. As soon as he saw it he got the hint that time. "Actually it was mine that was open." Sam looked at Derek "I tried to open yours for her but couldn't remember the combo. Sorry dude." Sam said. Derek looked at him with the weirdest suspicion look that I have ever seen. Then he looked at me. **_'Great. Now Derek knows that I was about to prank him all because his best friend sucks at lying. What a doof.'_** I thought to myself.

"Pay up." Derek said holding out his hand. He threw me off guard when he said that and it confused me a bit.

"Huh?" I said. Derek could tell that I was confused and smirked a bit. It hit me finally and I grabbed 20 bucks out of my bag and handed it to him. "Sam could you give me and Derek a few minutes. There's something that I need to talk to him about." I said as I looked at Sam. Sam looked at me then at Derek who was staring at me with a smirk painted across his face.

"Yeah. I'll catch you later Derek." Sam said leaving us be.

"So. Trying to prank me eh?" Derek said as I started walking. I headed into the library thinking that he wouldn't go in there because why would Derek Venturi ever need to set foot into a library. But I was wrong. He was still following me as I headed to the encyclopedias.

"No like I said I was trying to leave you 20 bucks. You'll know when I prank you. You should know me better than that Derek." I smirked at him as I grabbed a book and walked passed him.

"I know. But I also know that you tired so you're not as quick." Derek said as he slipped passed me and left. I watched him leave as he turned around smiled at me and walked out. 'God do I hate him when he does that' I thought to myself. I turned around and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh. Sorry didn't see you there." I said as I looked up at him. **_'Oh no.'_** I thought to myself as I looked right into the eyes of my ex-boyfriend Jake.

"Well,well,well. If it aint miss Leaola herself. How have you been?" Jake asked me as he moved closer to me and I just backed up. **_'Crap I forgot that he went here.'_** I thought to myself while walking away.

"I've been good. Got to go." I said trying to leave as fast as possible.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa, hold on. I just want to talk. So how are you parents? Are they getting better?" He asked. My parents always did like him except for the fact that he cheated on me with my best friend back home

"They're fine. They're getting better as we speak." I said hoping that was the end of the conversation.

"That's great to hear. Well you look great. As always," He said. Never failed to flatter me but only did it when he wanted something from me. "So was that your boyfriend that just walked out of here?" He asked. **_'Who is he talking about?'_** I thought to myself when it dawned on me. He was talking about Derek. I wanted to laugh but knew that if I said yes then he would get totally jealous.

"Yes he is. In fact I'm staying with his family while my parents are in the hospital. Emily's house was too small so he offered. I have to get to class. Bye Jake." I said with one last smile and left him in the library. I hurried to find Derek because I knew Jake and when he finds Derek he's going to try and tell him all of my faults so that Jake can get me back. I walked down the hall to see Derek talking to some dumb girl. I walked up and grabbed him by the arm.

"I need to talk to you. Now." I said giving him the sternest look ever in the world. Derek got the hint and told the girl that he'll talk to him later. Derek turned and faced me and saw that I was giving him the weirdest look in the world

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. I looked around to see if Jake was anywhere in sight.

"Okay I just bumped into my ex-boyfriend Jake Meloni an-

"Wait, you went out with _Jake Meloni_ ? Poor soul" Derek said as he interrupted me.

"Yes you weirdo. Anyway he thinks that you're my boyfriend and I told him you were when he asked me. So just wanted to give you the heads up." I smiled at him as I finished talking to him. I started to walk away when Derek stopped me

"Whoa, hold it. You told him what?" He asked

"Well if I didn't say yes then he would have never left me alone. Okay. Look I know we're in the middle of a prank war but could we forget about that for a little bit and you help me with this. I'll give you another 20 bucks." I said hoping that last part would hook him in and it did.

"Ugh fine. I guess." I smiled and hugged him when he agreed to it that I even kissed him on the cheek.

"That never happened." I said

"Right." Derek said with a smile as he walked away.

**_'This should be oh so fun. What did I just get myself into? Why couldn't Nicholas Cage be here to scare the living crap out of Jake.'_** I thought to my self as I sighed and walked down the hall.


End file.
